parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Tootyocchio - UbiSoftFan94.
Tootyocchio is the second movie spoof, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Tooty as Pinocchio *Hugo as Geppetto *Croc as Jiminy Cricket *Coco Bandicoot as The Blue Fairy *Tom Cat as Figaro *Ariel as Cleo *Walter Melon as Honest John *Bitterbug as Gideon *Baron Dante as Stromboli *Misty Waterflower as Dutch Girl Puppet *Dawn as Paris Girl Puppet *May Maple as London Girl Puppet *Ash Ketchum as London Boy Puppet *Gnasty Gnorc as Barker the Coachman *The Ringmaster's Guards as The Coachman's Minions *The Slaves as The Donkeys *Casey Jones as Lampwick *Bowser Koopa as Lampwick the Donkey *The Headless Horseman as Monstro Quotes *Gnasty Gnorc: (tells his armed guards to hurry up) Lively there now. We haven't got all night. *Croc: (puzzled) Where'd all the donkeys come from? *Gnasty Gnorc: Come on, come on! Let's have another! (one of his slaves brings out a slave named Pikachu) And what's your name? (Pikachu can't answer, except bray) Okay, you'll do. (rips off Pikachu's clothes) In you go. (throws Pikachu into a crate with two foxes named Tod and Vixey, and three dogs named Pongo, Perdita, and Copper, and two rabbits named Bugs Bunny and Roger Rabbit) You'll soon be able to make a fine price. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a slave named Baby Globox is brought out) And what might your name be? *Baby Globox: Baby Globox. *Gnasty Gnorc: Hmm, so you can talk, eh? *Baby Globox: Um, yes, sir. I want to go home to my parents! *Gnasty Gnorc: (snatches Baby Globox and throws him away) Take him back! He can still talk. (Poor Baby Globox is tossed into a pen with a Jerry, a brown mouse, a cat named Meowth, a dog called Goober, a brown monkey with a purple waistcoat, Abu, and four engine donkeys named Tillie, Casey Jr, Thomas, and Emily) *Baby Globox: (as he and the others begin to protest by begging and pleading for mercy) Please, please. I don't want to be a donkey! (the shadow of Gnasty Gnorc comes toward them and ignores them) Let me out of here! (Gnasty Gnorc cracks his whip) *Gnasty Gnorc: QUIET! (scaring the heroes) You kids have had some fun. Now pay for it! *Croc: Kids? (realizes) So that's what! TOOTY! (rushes back, meanwhile back at the bar) *Casey Jones: Ha! To hear that how Croc speaks, (takes a sip from his coke) you'd think something was gonna happen to us. (monster claws suddenly appear on Casey Jones's hands. Upon seeing this coke that has an effect in it, Tooty pushes away her coke) Conscience?! Ah, phooey! (strikes a ball and grows a monster's tail. A shocked Tooty throws away her corn-cob pipe) Where does he get that stuff? *Croc: How do you ever expect to be a real girl? *Casey Jones: (leans over the pool table when he strikes another ball) What's he think I'd look like, a stupid koopa?! (his teeth are now Bowser Koopa's) *Tooty: You sure are! (laughs, but then begins to bray, and covers her mouth) *Casey Jones: Hey, you laugh like a donkey. (laughs, then also brays, and covers his mouth) Did that come out of me?! (Tooty nods, scared. Casey feels his face) Oh! (feels that his skin is now blue) Huh? (feels nothing until he tugs at his ears) What the--? What's going on?! (Tooty takes out her glass mirror and shows Casey's teeth in his mouth, now Bowser Koopa's. Casey Jones screams and runs around as Tooty drops and breaks her glass mirror) I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! Somebody, help! I've been framed! Help! (gets on his knees and begs to Tooty for help) Please, you've got to help me. Oh, be a pal. Call your pal Croc! Call anybody! (Tooty gasps and backs away as Casey Jones's hair turns orange) Mama? (in the shadow, Casey Jones's skin changes, and having turned into a complete Bowser Koopa, he starts to wreck the whole place, and begins roaring uncontrollably) MAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAA???!!! (Tooty runs away and hides under a chair. When Casey Jones departs braying wildly, Tooty suddenly sprouts out grey donkey ears) * Tooty: Oh! (grabs her ears) What's happening? Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof